


mornings after

by DEYES



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEYES/pseuds/DEYES
Summary: mammon doesnt want you to let go, you dont know why he think you would
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	mornings after

you stirred under the sheets, the slow process of waking up began. you didn't mind too much though, there was no rush of needing to be at some class, or any hassle of one of the others coming to interrupt your peaceful morning. it was nothing short of serene. 

just as you moved to get up, you felt the pull of a strong arm pulling you back to bed. "it's too early..." he mumbled, sounding more like a whine than a request. you couldn't help smile, when you first arrived, you'd never imagine mammon, the rude, brunt and avoidant demon put in charge of practically babysitting you would be begging you to lay back down and cuddle with him for the better part of a day. 

nonetheless there's no where else you'd rather be than in his arms, so, you concede, making your way back into his warm embrace, enjoying the feeling of him pulling you closer and closer, like he was scared to let you go. you'd never leave him though, not if you had any say.

**Author's Note:**

> hai....sorry ive been away for so long 🧍🏿♀️ im trying to get into writing again and i plan to do obey me x reader requests so, if you have a request just comment it! stuff i wont do or write for  
> \- anything involving periods bc ew  
> \- necrophilia/other forms of non consenting sex  
> \- belphagor bc i dont like him  
> \- furries  
> stuff ill write for  
> \- anything else obey me related rlly!  
> ill put these same rules in the actual book...but for now i rlly hope u guys liked this drabble!


End file.
